poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Berry, Berry Interesting (LAoPtS)
Plot On their way to Slateport City, where the Hoenn Grand Festival is due to take place, Ash and his friends stop off at an island. They come across trees filled with a wide variety of Berries. Ash takes a bite out of a Tamato Berry and quickly discovers it to be extremely spicy. They stop by a Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy is initially startled by Ash's swollen lips. While Nurse Joy checks out all of their Pokémon, Ash goes outside to continue working with Snorunt to improve its Ice Beam. Outside, Team Rocket is relaxing on the ground from their gardening job when a Munchlax steps on all of them. In anger, they give chase. Suddenly, Jessie stops at a nearby window when she sees a Berry Blender inside. Together they come up with a new plan. Meanwhile Snorunt continues launch its Ice Beam, but with extremely low accuracy. Ash accidentally gets hit by one of the rogue Ice Beam, but his wounds from the Tamato Berry are at least healed. Brock, May, and Max decide to make their own Pokéblocks after Nurse Joy gives them permission to use the Berries in the garden. May comes up with her own Berry recipe called "May's Purple Surprise" consisting of two Pecha Berries, one Oran Berry, one Bluk Berry, and a small bit of Tamato Berry. The result is something that everyone, Pokémon and human alike, agrees is disgusting. However, the Munchlax that bothered Team Rocket wanders into the Pokémon Center, and turns out to be the one exception and loves May's Pokéblocks. Team Rocket then comes in disguised as professional Pokéblock tasters, scamming people by offering advice on creating the perfect Pokéblocks while Meowth and Wobbuffet steal all the Pokéblocks and blenders. To everyone's surprise, Jessie likes May's Pokéblock too. Soon everyone realizes that they're Pokéblocks are gone, and blame Munchlax, claiming it ate them all. Team Rocket chime in to make sure Munchlax takes all the blame for the theft. As they argue, Munchlax wanders off. Outside it finds more Berries, but gets cornered by the theft victims. Despite the lack of evidence, they still believe Munchlax is the thief. May and the group, including Nurse Joy, defend Munchlax since no one actually saw the Pokémon eat the blocks. May decides to catch it, and says that as its Trainer, she will take responsibility for disciplining it. She calls on Combusken to battle it. Combusken tries to use Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut, but Munchlax ends up dodging the moves. After Munchlax takes a short nap, it's finally ready to battle. It dodges another attack after getting distracted by a nearby Berry. Back inside, Team Rocket continue making Pokéblocks to sell. James samples a Tamato Berry and runs outside screaming from the spice. He ends up running right next to where Ash and the others are. The bag he's carrying has a hole in it, and when Pokéblocks fall out, everyone realizes who the real thieves are. Just then Jessie sneaks up from behind and grabs Pikachu in a net. Jessie, James, and Meowth take off with Pikachu in their hot air balloon, but with one Fire Spin from Combusken, Pikachu is set free. Then Ash has Snorunt use Ice Beam, but its accuracy is still poor and it hits a nearby tree, freezing it solid. Just when Team Rocket think they're going to make a clean getaway, one of the frozen tips of the tree slices through their balloon and it explodes, sending them blasting off. All of the stolen Pokéblocks begin falling through the sky, and Munchlax quickly runs around eating them all. May takes the opportunity to try to catch it, but Munchlax also swallows the Poké Ball. To everyone's surprise, the Poké Ball is activated inside Munchlax's mouth, and it is caught. With that, their journey continues to the Grand Festival in Slateport City. Major events * May catches a Munchlax.